


The First Of Many

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Parent!Redwine [1]
Category: Orginal Work
Genre: M/M, an insight into how broken he is, but still in this series, lots of dereks thoughts, post smut basically, pre parent, this is when they were dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Derek spends the night at Bryns. AKA Derek doesn't know how to date someone who cares.





	The First Of Many

I…whimpered out Bryns name, rather embarrassingly, dropping down onto the bed, face smushed into an incredibly comfortable pillow as he rolled off me a few moment later. I am completely fucking spent, and I can’t really breath right now, but regardless, I turn in the bed, dropping my feet onto the floor and slouching over myself to pick up my jeans. I'm pretty bummed about leaving this bed, it’s the comfiest thing I’ve ever fucked on in my life, and I bet sleeping in it is amazing. I sniff, shaking my head a little and pressing my palms into my eyes; it’s dangerous to think like that, for fuck sake. Even Zach didn’t let me sleep next to him, well he didn’t let me touch him anyway. Unless it was to suck him off or get fucked. Shit, I'm distracting myself and I'm still fucking on this bed, so I hop up, pulling my jeans up in the process and shoving my shoes on. I don’t really own underwear, or socks actually. I bet Bryn has socks, he has lots of drawers. I hear Bryn shift on the bed, probably already asleep, or staring at my ass if he's like Zach. I walk to the door, grimacing a little since, well I just got fucked in the arse, and I'm about to grab the handle when I hear a sad little sniffle. I turn my head a little, raising a brow at Bryn. Fuck, this is my fault isn’t it? “Bryn, are you alright? Did I do something wrong?” I ask, dropping my hand from the door and turning to face the bed completely. 

My hear breaks a little, Bryn is wrapped up in his blanket, looking like a kicked puppy. He shakes his head at me but he looks sad. I walked back over, dropping down beside his head and sitting on my knees. “I'm sorry, Bryn I promise I’ll do better next time.” Shit, maybe I wasn’t good enough. Wouldn’t be the first time, and I did finish without his say-so. “Do you want me to try again?” Bryn shakes his head at me again, his eyes are glistening and I can tell he's trying to hold back tears which just makes me feel shittier because it’s obviously, my fault. “Lie with me.” He pipes up, although it’s more of a whisper than anything else. I raise a brow, “you want me to...stay?” I ask in response; nobody asks me to stay. He nodded at me and I stood back up, walking round the bed and climbing into the empty spot, and dropping my head onto the soft, soft pillow. What does with mean? Does he want to cuddle, or does he just want me to stay here until he falls asleep? Maybe he wants to fuck again when he wakes up. I just sort of, lie there somewhat awkwardly for a moment, but I figure if I'm staying in the bed I'm going to take my jeans off again, so I undo them, pushing them back down and kicking them onto the floor. “Do you uh…do you want me to…do anything…” I mumbled, since I was pretty in the land of unknown right now. Sex I know what I'm doing, for the most part, drugs, oh god am I an expert, but hanging around after I’ve done my job is something I'm not used to. It’s been a long time since someone’s wanted me near them without requesting I be naked and on all fours. Bryn just sniffed in response, and I dropping a hand somewhat warily around him, expecting him to push me away. When he doesn’t I just shuffle against him, enjoying the slight hint of watermelon in his hair. What is that from? I take a long breath in through my nose, enjoying the smell. It’s nice being next to someone who doesn’t smell like weed. I close my eyes for a moment, because fuck me is this bed comfortable; and I just want to enjoy this lovely smell, and the feeling of his head against my face. I like Bryn. I hope he doesn’t stop wanting me beside him.


End file.
